Gloria al rey Julien
by KimPantaleon
Summary: Nadie entendía ese gran amor que Mort sentía por su rey, pero el día que llegó el momento de ponerlo a prueba, fue lo único capaz de llevarlo a su lado. El dibujo NO es mío, fue hecho enteramente por: Metalhime /metalhime/art/Silly-Mort-420127111)


«El rey Julien ha muerto».

Fueron las palabras más desgarradoras que jamás pensó que podría escuchar. Cuando Kowalski las dijo, de forma que para él sonó tan seria y sin darle espacio a la duda, todo su mundo se volvió trizas. Entre gimoteos desfigurados e incontrolables se dejó caer junto al cuerpo inerte de Julien, mientras esa parte de su corazón que solamente perteneció al rey se marchaba.

Quería estar con él. ¿Por qué no podía estar con él? Maldita existencia la suya. El rey le hacía falta más que a cualquier otro, aún si nadie lograba entender lo que ese lémur despertó en su corazón. Sin su rey no tenía fuerzas para levantarse como lo hizo Maurice, quien se vio en la obligación de alistar todo para un funeral digno de un rey como Julien, pero Mort no tenía la misma fuerza ni mucho menos el mismo coraje.

Conforme avanzaban los días sin que pudiera contemplar sus ojos, sin sentir la calidez de su tersa piel o escuchar su melodiosa voz de mando, Mort empezó a soñar con Julien con mayor frecuencia. Sentía que solo eso le traía algo de paz, aun cuando a diario despertaba llorando y prefería aislarse para hacerlo en soledad.

Recordarlo y saber que todavía no podía estar a su lado lo hacía mataba lágrima a lágrima. La partida de Julien había marcado también el final de una gran parte de Mort. Prefería con todas sus fuerzas permanecer dormido, porque así al menos podía ver a su rey apareciendo frente a él en ese lugar hermoso y amplio en donde podía correr por todas partes, sin sentir el incesante dolor que lo aquejó los últimos días tras caer enfermo.

Lo visualizaba cantando con la alegría recorriendo cada parte de su ser. Lo veía bailar rodeado de flores y Mort disfrutaba de poder perseguirlo, con el verde del pasto acariciando su cuerpo en esa larga carrera que lo llevaba hacia él, y que por desgracia, cuando estaba por tocar una vez más a su rey Julien, se desvanecía.

«Gloria» lo escuchó decir un día justo antes de despertar.

_Yo sé qué muy pronto estaré junto a él, _

_Junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañé. _

_Sus ojos miel,_

_Su tibia piel,_

_Son los recuerdos de él que conservé. _

_Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar_

_Para encontrar finalmente la paz._

_Cuánto lloré_

_En soledad_

_Pues su partida marcó mi final._

_Gloria, te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor,_

_Donde se entibian los rayos del sol,_

_En el que puedes cantar y sentir_

_La felicidad corriendo en tu interior_

_Cómo quisiera estar junto a ti_

_Y el verde pasto en mis dedos sentir._

_Y entre las flores poder reposar,_

_Pero sé que aún debo esperar._

En medio de todo el dolor que consumía cada fibra de su alma, un tenue sonido vino a acariciarlo. Era el canto de un violín ladino entonando un réquiem en honor a su amado rey. Mort se levantó de ese pequeño fragmento del rebotador que había estado ocupando sin cesar por los últimos días, y sin el cuerpo cansado se encaminó a lo largo del hábitat en busca del origen de aquella melodía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que provenía de la caja musical del rey Julien, aunque era más increíble para él que esa melodía lograse, finalmente, brindarle algo de alivio. Se acurrucó a los pies del estéreo, pronunció el nombre de su rey y cerró los ojos para disfrutar en plenitud de la melodía. Se sentía tranquilo luego de tantos días de incansable dolor.

Lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre con dulzura y de inmediato alzó la cabeza. Julien dedicó a Mort una sonrisa afectuosa, enternecido por la lealtad tan sincera de ese que, lejos de ser solamente un súbdito, se había convertido en un querido amigo. Agradeció por amarlo como lo amó, y de corazón se disculpó por todas ese veces en las que, seguro de su incondicionalidad, le dio un trato que era indigno.

Mort negó con la cabeza, los ojos bañados en lágrimas de alegría, y se lanzó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Julien. El rey lo envolvió en brazos, lo acurrucó cual hijo anhelado. Prometió a Mort que desde entonces y en adelante solo habría dicha y prosperidad para ellos, que ese amor infinito que se había creado entre Mort, Maurice y él perduraría por la eternidad. Estaban juntos, era el inicio de algo que nunca tendría un amargo final.

_En medio de todo el dolor que sentí_

_La dulce tonada de un viejo violín_

_Se escuchó en _

_Mi habitación_

_Y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar._

_Esa melodía logró aliviar_

_Todos los pesares de mi corazón._

_Por eso hoy,_

_Te digo, mi amor._

_Que al fin he hallado la tranquilidad. _

_Gloria, sé que en el cielo tú me esperarás,_

_Mientras le canto a la felicidad,_

_Iremos juntos a la eternidad_

_Donde solo hay dicha y prosperidad._

_Nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor,_

_Quedarán atrás lágrimas y dolor,_

_Será el inicio en el que_

_Tú y yo_

_Ya no tendremos un final._

Mort había dejado de respirar hacía varios minutos, y por más que Maurice gritó pidiendo la ayuda de los pingüinos para reanimarlo, fue inútil. Había muerto de tristeza, fue lo que Kowalski dijo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no había nada más por hacer, pero Maurice no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Mort había muerto, sí, pero la sonrisa que tenía en los labios le indicaba que lo había hecho con el recuerdo de su amado rey Julien muy presente; pensó que quizá los espíritus del cielo decidieron recompensar el profundo y sincero amor que Mort sintió por Julien, y en un acto de bondad, le permitieron reunirse con él para que recobrara su alegría.

Sentado y solo en la inmensidad de hábitat que hacía no mucho compartió con sus dos amigos, Maurice abrazó el cuerpo de Mort contra su pecho. Tenía la certeza de que todavía no era su momento para reunirse con ellos, pero se vio anhelando porque ese día llegara pronto.


End file.
